Dance with Me
by damnmysterytome
Summary: Cyreese prompt: Dancing. "Dance with me, Peletier." "I don't really dance." Carol said as Tyreese spun her around and pulled her back to him. "Everyone dances."


**Cyreese Thursday! Prompt: Dancing.**

* * *

Tyreese pushed open the front door of the cabin, lifting his hammer up ready to strike if anything came towards him. He glanced back at Carol, who had Judith in a pack on her back. It was too risky to bring Carol and Judith in, so he went in on his own. Tyreese checked each room of the cabin, only finding one walker in a back room. He killed the walker quickly, dragging its body out the back door and leaving it on the ground before he went out to the front door. Tyreese opened the front door and looked at Carol and Judith. "Home for the night looks pretty good." He said.

"Safe?" Carol asked as she came towards him. He could hear Judith babbling behind her and he smiled softly, nodding at her.

"Yeah. Only one biter." Tyreese said as Carol walked into the house. He removed Judith from her pack and held Judith on his hip, cradling her in his arms. "Not sure if there's much here for food or anything." He said as Carol walked into the kitchen of the cabin and began to look around. Carol found a few cans of food in the kitchen, setting them on the counter. There was a box of rice too, they could make beans and rice. Hopefully she could set up a trap in the backyard and get a squirrel or a rabbit, some kind of meat.

"We're going to need to go towards town, we need to find formula for Jude. Or we can risk going back to the prison." Carol said as he entered the kitchen.

"Prison is overrun, no way we can risk going back there. We've got a few more things of formula that we can use, we'll head out tomorrow." Tyreese said, taking Judith into the living room. He rolled out one of the sleeping bags they'd found earlier and set Judith down on it, brushing her hair out of her face. He left Judith to nap on the sleeping bag as Carol went out back to set up a trap for an animal.

He continued to look through the house to see if he could find anything useful, finding some clothes in one of the bedrooms. There must have been at least two people that lived in here, a man and a woman. Seemed like the clothes that were there could fit both him and Carol. Tyreese removed the shirt he was wearing and tossed it to the floor, picking up one of the shirts in the drawer. He pulled it over his head and and adjusted it. It was a bit tight, but it fit well enough. He pulled out a few more shirts for himself and a few for Carol, setting them on the bed.

Tyreese sat down for a moment on the bed, letting out a light sigh. It was a far more comfortable bed than he had slept on in a while, especially in the last few weeks with Mika and Lizzie and traveling with the woman who had killed his girlfriend. He forgave her, but it was still strange to deal with. That didn't matter anymore, what mattered was keeping Judith safe.

Tyreese stood to his feet and walked out of the room, walking into another one of the bedrooms. In the corner of the room was a record player and a decent record collection. Tyreese always loved vinyl records, mostly he liked their appearance than the music actually on them. He walked over to the record player and was surprised to find that it was one that ran on batteries instead of electricity. Tyreese turned the record player on, smiling when the music came through the room.

"What is that?" He heard Carol walking down the hallway and he turned to look at her when she stopped in the room. "Music?"

Tyreese turned to look at her, moving to the beat of the music. "I haven't heard music like this in years." Carol laughed softly as she watched him move in beat. "Record player runs on batteries, lets just enjoy the music until it runs out."

"We could use the batteries for something instead." Tyreese waved her off and took her arm, pulling her into the room. "Dance with me, Peletier."

"I don't really dance." Carol said as Tyreese spun her around and pulled her back to him.

"Everyone dances." Tyreese said. Carol began to dance with him, laughing when he twirled her around again.

"I don't think I've danced like this since prom." She admitted as she was pulled back to Tyreese and her arms wrapped around his shoulders. Tyreese wrapped his arms around Carol's waist and set his hands on her back.

He frowned, he knew she was married to an asshole before the apocalypse. "Not even when you got married?"

"Ed and I got married at a courthouse. He never danced with me."

Well, that wasn't right. A husband should always take his wife dancing. He smiled at Carol and shrugged as they danced. "Well, I'll dance with you until the record stops."


End file.
